


Building It

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: A build up of moments until Steve finally can't hold it in anymore.With the prompts: "You didn't have to do this, you know" and "If you're so bored, I have other ideas on how to pass the time"





	Building It

“The fuck are you looking at, Harrington?” He could hear Billy’s sneer more than see it. 

Steve looked up, eyes meeting Billy’s.

“Your ass, of course,” Steve just about rolled his eyes. “It’s half hanging out, I can’t look away.”

He wasn’t exactly lying. Billy was wearing the gym shorts, which were cut ridiculously high up. 

He paused in front of Steve, eyes moving over his face, as though he were analysing him. He then huffed, fist lightly hitting his arm.

“Don’t say shit you don’t mean, Harrington.” He hadn’t expected the sharp tone in Billy’s voice. 

“Maybe I did mean it. Question is if you’re gonna do anything about it, Hargrove?”

But Billy didn’t reply, already walking off towards the change rooms. 

Steve huffed, focus drawn to the team on the court. He couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed.

*

Another day, when lunch was still dragging on, Steve sat with Nancy and Jonathan.

He had nothing against the two now. He’d gone and sorted out his shit with Nancy and had gotten to know Jonathan. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel awkward as the two whispered back and forth with each other. A voice in his head, sounding familiarly close to _Billy’s_ voice, told him to ditch them and just play hooky.

He didn’t listen though, continued to sit and play with his chocolate pudding. His attention snapped up to Billy, who’s arrival was loud and rough as he sat down next to Steve.

Steve and the other two stared at him for a moment. 

“Can we help you?” Nancy’s voice cut through the moment. Billy’s eyes, trained on Steve, never left him as he answered.

“_You_ can’t. _He_,” he nodded towards Steve. “Can.”

Steve leaned on his elbows, face lighting up with a grin.

“Billy, what brings you here?” Steve greeted him like they’d been long friends. He tried not to smile too wide, instead smirking as the boy leaned forward slightly, necklace moving back and forth to his chest - free and out in the open with his shirt unbuttoned.

“Couldn’t help but notice you were looking quite bored over here, pretty boy.” He ran a tongue over his teeth, and it made something curl up in Steve’s stomach. “Thought I might help out.”

“Oh?” Steve quirked a brow. “_I’m_ the one bored?”

“Yeah, well, even _if_ I was getting tired sitting with those meat-heads, still thought I should come save you from these two. Thought about it like a two birds one stone situation, lets us both have some entertainment.” 

The two didn’t pay attention to Nancy and Jonathan, who were eyeing them with a questioning look. They were happily in their own little world. 

“Hargrove, if you were so bored, you should’ve _told_ me. I have other ideas on how to pass the time.” 

Steve made sure to blatantly have his eyes robe up and down Billy’s body, quirking a brow at the boy. Billy held his stare, gaze intense and penetrating. 

Smiling back, as though everything were fine, dandy, _innocent_, Steve got up and pat Billy on the shoulder and walked away. He tried his hardest not to think of _what_ exactly he’d meant by ‘_other ideas_’.

*

“You didn’t have to do this, you know.” Billy said, watching as Steve wrapped a cut in gauze. 

Steve’s eyes snapped to him, he couldn’t believe some of the words that came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I _did_.” 

Billy shook his head, moving his hand away from him. “No. We’re not that close, Harrington. I came here cause I thought ‘_what the heck_’. But you still pushed me to sit so you could help me. Why.” It was so demanding, it wasn’t even a question. 

Steve shifted in his spot. 

“I like helping people out.” He shrugged. He grabbed at Billy’s hand again, making sure the gauze wasn’t loose, trying not to focus on how soft his hands felt in his. “Besides, you were _bleeding_ on my porch. That’s not easy to clean out, you know.”

Billy continued to stare into him, blue eyes flaring. He spoke after a moment. 

“Why.”

Steve gulped down, hoping it’d give him some reassurance. It didn’t. 

_Fuck it_.

“‘Cause I care about you, okay?” He didn’t look at Billy, just spoke, eyes glued to the wall, the floor, _anything but_ Billy. “I didn’t want to tell you when you were bleeding and bruised up cause I want to be romantic, but Jesus Billy, I’ve really fallen hard.” 

Steve cringed at himself. Why couldn’t he just leave it, he didn’t have to explain. 

Looking up cautiously, he saw Billy staring at him with a parted mouth, face open and vulnerable. 

Slowly, he reached out and pressed his hand into Steve’s cheek. Billy traced his thumb over his cheekbone, eyes glancing between his eyes and lips. Steve could feel his breath on his lips.

“I thought I’d go crazy from how much I’ve wanted this.” He whispered it, so softly and admittedly that Steve’s heart bunched up and he brought Billy in for a kiss. 

It was soft, passionate and hopeful, like they were testing out the waters. In all his fantasies and dreams, Steve had never imagined Billy would kiss him like _this_. Hadn’t expected him to kiss so tenderly, taking his time as he licked into Steve’s mouth.

Steve gasped as Billy’s hands drew into his hair, firm grasp pulling at it lightly. His own arms circled around his shoulders. He moaned into his mouth when Billy bit at his lips, tongue soothing the nip. He could stay like that forever. Spend the rest of his days on his couch, kissing Billy with such tenderness and _love_. He wouldn’t mind it at all.

He pulled away, needing the air. Billy was looking at him, bright eyes glazed with lust and affection and _joy_.

“How’d I do?” Steve whispered, a little laugh slipping out of his lips as Billy pecked them.

“I’d say you don’t have to worry about me leaving anytime soon, Harrington.” 

Steve laughed a bit louder at that. He pulled Billy down with him onto the couch, kissing him soundly on the mouth.


End file.
